


like a snakeskin

by dykepryor (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Not In The Fun Way!, Angst, Barriss Offee Needs a Hug, Barriss Offee Redemption, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, She Also Needs a Girlfriend and Deserves to Curse like a Sailor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dykepryor
Summary: after the disappearance of ahsoka tano after her journey to malachor, the rebellion gains a new fulcrum agent, an spy inside of the highest levels of the empire.and, well, barriss isn't exactly sure how this "double agent" business works.(title from snakeskin by rina sawayama)
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Implied Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, The Ghost Crew & Ahsoka Tano, The Ghost Crew & Barriss Offee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	like a snakeskin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Barris senses something unusual (and curses a lot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning the death of the Jedi. The next chapters will be slighty heavier, so I'll put a summary in chapter three/four for those who want to skip the next one, which will hopefully be longer. I can't wait to hear your feedback!

Her cell was dark and cold. 

That was fine though, Barriss had always preferred the cold. And the cell hadn’t been too bad either. It was small, with thick ferrocrete walls, a small cot, meditation mat, and a refresher. It wasn’t unlike her room at the Temple, besides the armed guards stationed at each side of the door. And she still technically resided in the temple on Coruscant, only 50 feet underneath the ground. 

Maybe this made it easier for the Council to keep an eye on her, or seal her fate when the time came. Barriss couldn’t really care either way. 

The first few months had been.. fine.. Her wrist had slowly healed from where Master Skywalker had broken it during their fight. Well, “fight” wouldn't be the proper way to describe it, more like a last ditch effort to save herself from the Republic’s wrath, and it had barely lasted more than a few minutes. Her trial, however, had lasted for an indefinite amount of time. According to Luminara, who had visited often, bringing books and news on the outside world, the Council was utterly baffled with what they should do with her. On one hand, she was a traitor to the Order and had committed multiple felonies, including, but not limited to, false impersonation,  sedition, treason and murder. On the other hand, she had turned herself in, and was still a child. So for now, her case was on hold. 

The room had been intended as a holding cell of sorts, but a few months into her imprisonment, Barriss was sure that she would be taking up permanent residence. But, since the Force just  _ loved _ pulling the rug from underneath her, that changed quickly.

During one of her meditation sessions, sitting on her knees in the center of the room, she felt the Force…  _ shift _ . That was really the only word to describe what happened. It was like someone had just tilted the ground just enough for her to notice, but not to figure out why or how it happened, and she wouldn’t have had time anyways. A switch of sorts had been turned on, and she felt the impact instantly. It felt as if she was being punched, stabbed, electrocuted and shot at the same time. Her mind was ripped open as hundreds of thousands of  _ screams  _ (oh Stars, why was there  **_screaming_ ** ?) pierced her mind and red hot pain flooded her vision. One by one, they slowly stopped, leaving her hollow and terrified. 

Curling on the ground, she breathed deeply in a feeble attempt to steady herself. Barriss needed to figure out what had occurred. Reaching out to the Force tentatively, careful not to overwhelm herself with the thoughts of the rest of the Jedi on whatever had happened, she browsed the minds of the force users nearby, until she realized there were none. No, that shouldn’t be possible.  **_Couldn’t_ ** be possible. She was underneath a Temple filled to the brim with the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. They couldn’t be just  _ gone _ , there was no way. 

She began cursing under her breath with some words that Luminara would never have wanted to hear in her presence.

“Oh shavit. Shavit, shavit,  _ shavit- _ ”

Barriss was cut off by the sound of footsteps outside her door. 

**_Kriff_ ** . 


End file.
